


foolish love (everything we don't say)

by eyesonseoho



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Romance, but yoonjung is too, cringe and angst, english is not my first language, i'm sorry if there's sth wrong, it's not that angst, sungho is just dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Sungho was just a sensitive guy who happened to be in love with the most oblivious person.(This ff can also be read inwattpad)
Relationships: Kim Junhyung | Junji/Shin Kyubin | KB (Mentioned), Lee Sungho | Rie/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	foolish love (everything we don't say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



> ***DISCLAIMER***  
> English is not my first language so I apologize beforehand. If there's any grammar/spelling/or whatever mistake, feel free to correct me <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

It wasn't the first time that Sungho felt that way, and people could call him dramatic or whatever but he was just a sensitive guy who happened to be in love with the most oblivious person. He wasn't even sure how he managed to be Yoojung's boyfriend taking into account that it always seemed like Taeyeob had no idea about his feelings--not that Sungho was trying to hide them, honestly. But somehow, they ended up being boyfriends and that was something Sungho was always grateful and happy for. He wasn't happy all the time, though. Not because he didn't appreciate everything Taeyeob did or said, or he wasn't all whipped for his boyfriend--Sungho did all of that--, but because Taeyeob wouldn't realize that Sungho was jealous. 

It happened more than Sungho wanted to admit. It was almost an everyday thing: Taeyeob would touch, talk too nicely or too close, or simply spend time with the other members (especially with Kyubin, which bothered Sungho even more) and Sungho would be jealously watching them interact, hoping that Taeyeob would notice his feelings. That last thing never happened. Taeyeob would never notice that Sungho was jealous and trying to hold back his tears because, again, he was a sensitive guy.

What Sungho was living right now wasn't any different to that situation. Taeyeob was all touchy with Kyubin and didn't seem to have an idea of Sungho watching them with a very upset look. His eyes were getting wet from the tears he was trying to hold. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked at his side to see the face of Junhyung--well, his covered face with his long bangs.

"Sungho-hyung, let's go play a little," he said with his quiet voice. Sungho looked at him and then at Taeyeob again, no answer left his mouth. "I know, but it's better if you distract yourself a little, and then, you should have a conversation with him"

Sungho accepted going with Junhyung with a little nod. They were both quiet and that was why they got along so well. In fact, that was quite a long phrase coming out of Junhyung and that was one of the reasons why Sungho accepted. Another reason was that probably Junhyung was going through something similar since Kyubin was his boyfriend. It wasn't a good idea for both of them to keep watching something that made them feel that way.

"Am I being too dramatic?" Sungho asked himself not realising that he said it out loud and Junhyung heard it.

"I don't think so, hyung. We know you're sensitive," he smiled. 

"It's just... He's never like that with me," little tears began to fall from Sungho's eyes. "Sometimes I feel he doesn't even like me..."

"I'm sure that's not true, but anyways... talk to him later. Now let's play, maybe you can do some catharsis there, or at least if you get tilted you won't think of it," he laughed patting his shoulder. Sungho was grateful that Junhyung was stronger than himself, because he understood him and at the same time he could be the one to comfort him. 

Sungho knew that he was being too insecure about himself so while playing a match of League of Legends with Junhyung, he decided to talk to Taeyeob that same night.

***

"Hyung," smiled Taeyeob worriedly, entering Sungho's room. "Junhyung said you wanted to talk?"

Sungho nodded without saying a word. He wasn't sure how to start, what to say, how to say it. Taeyeob stood there watching him in silence until he let out a heavy sigh, which made Sungho look at him almost immediately.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Taeyeob said so suddenly that Sungho had to think more than twice if what he heard was correct. He didn't come to a conclusion.

"What-?" asked Sungho, completely confused.

"That's what you wanted to say. That's why you called me," those were not questions, which made Sungho even more confused.

"N- What- Why would you think that?" Sungho did not expect the surprised look in Yoojung's face.

"Why? Hyung is probably tired of me doing stupid things to try and make you jealous..." tears started to run through Yoojung's cheeks,"...when it's obvious hyung doesn't care, and hyung probably thinks I'm childish and that it's a waste of time to date me, and hyung is trying to say it without hurting me and-" 

"Wait, you're doing what?" Sungho couldn't believe his ears. "I'm not tired of you... Actually I thought it was the other way around," he moved to stand in front of Taeyeob and wiped his tears with his thumbs.

"What are you talking about?" said Taeyeob with a soft confused voice.

"I thought you didn't want me. I thought you were always with the other members because you didn't like me as much as I like you..." he smiled with sad eyes.

"That's not true! It's obvious that I like you Sungho-hyung," Taeyeob said almost desperately. "I always wanted to know how Hyung would act all jealous and that's why I passed so much time with the other members. But hyung never reacted in any way so I thought... Ah, maybe Sungho-hyung doesn't like me."

"Lee Taeyeob... You're so silly"

"I kno-" Taeyeob was interrupted by Sungho's finger on his lips.

"You're so silly and I love you."

Taeyeob's face was completely red when Sungho closed their distance into a long and sweet kiss.

"I love you too, hyung."

Maybe Sungho was being a little dramatic, but it was normal. After all, he was a sensitive guy and his boyfriend was a silly boy who just wanted to make him jealous.

  
  
  
  
  


"But hyung, if you love me... Why did you not react when I tried to make you jealous?" Taeyeob asked with his face all red (just because he was a little shy to say that Sungho loved him). 

"I may or may not have cried alone everyday thinking that you didn't like me..." answered Sungho with his face equally red.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ) it means a lot uwu


End file.
